Dating My Present
by littlekaoruangel7
Summary: Hermione Granger, known as the brightest witch among her time, part of the Golden Trio that bravely fought alongside the Battle of Hogwarts, a perfect candidate to work for the Ministry of Magic, and the perfect girlfriend/fiancée was now someone who lost 4 years of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I am littlekaoruangel7, but on Wattpad I am known as Foreveralone1992. This is my first Dramione multi fic so please be gentle when reviewing. I will slowly transfer the other chapters of this story from Wattpad to here on Fanfiction, but you can find the chapters on Wattpad if you are really curious to know what happened. I know its a short chapter on the upcoming chapters I promise it will get longer.

Warning: Slowburn! So it will take time for our lead couples to get together wahaha but I promise you it will be worth the wait. :)

I do not own anything except the plot.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

Everything I see is all black. Where am I? I hear voices. I shout at the top of my lungs, but to my dismay no one hears me. Is this a dream? Because if it is I need to wake up. Then suddenly, as if my request was granted, I saw a light. Something in me told me to move towards it. Maybe there I will find all the answers. As I advance my way towards the light and let it envelop me I feel as if I am falling and then finally...

I wake up.

I have a hard time adjusting my eyes to the brightness of my surroundings. I only see a white ceiling and white walls. As I listen, I can hear machines beeping. I look down on myself and see that I am connected to many tubes and an oxygen mask. I realize instantly where I am. St. Mungo's.

Why am I here? I sit up and start removing the magical, yet somewhat muggle like hospital contraptions. Only to become deaf due to the loud sound the machines begin making when they become disconnected. Almost instantly several healers, and I guess my assigned doctor, come running towards my room only to stand there looking at me like they can't believe I am staring back at them.

The silence was broken when one of the healer's finally spoke. "Doctor it worked! Taking the risk and combining those potions was sure worth it."

I could feel the glee in her voice and how all of the other healers and doctor were smiling and taking in the victory of something I couldn't understand.

"If I've overworked myself, well I can tell you I am doing fine now, and well, I would like to be discharged. I have plenty of work to do and my fiancé's birthday to attend to, if you don't mind."

I didn't mind their awkward gaze but I saw that some of the healer's and especially the doctor's normal color had become pale. I wonder what has happened to make everyone so nervous.

"Ms. Granger can you tell me what the date is today?" Replied the doctor who finally found his voice and choosing to ignore what I said.

"I perfectly know what date it is today. It is March 1, 2000. Now I would like to be discharged Doctor." I said in a firm voice. It feels like I am being treated like a child.

Before the doctor could say anything, I heard a sound indicating something fell and when I turned towards where the sound came from. I saw Harry standing there with a shocked expression. And Ginny who ran towards me and embraced me with a tight hug.

"Hermione you're awake!" Cried Ginny in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I just want to say thank you for the people who took time to read chapter 1 and even reviewed and followed this story. Thank you! I want to also thank my beta and friend rainsrabble for beta-ing this story.

 **Lun27: Thank you for the review and giving time to read this. I forgot to include that this will be going to be based on Hermione's POV.**

 **hmajid-Thank you thank you for the reviews and suggestions I hope that you will like this chapter even though its very short :p**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND OTHER CHARACTERS**

* * *

Hermione's POV:

I saw Harry talking to the doctor and the healers and heard him say to give us a moment before checking on me. Because he is, after all, Harry Potter, they all agreed to his request. Ginny on the other hand wouldn't stop crying in my arms. I didn't know what to say but instead just patted her back and comforted her wordlessly.

As Ginny finally broke our embrace it was Harry who was next to hug me really tight. His embrace said it all, after the many embraces we shared during the war, I knew this embrace was one that was glad that I was safe. He then kissed my temple and it took some time before he let me go.

When he finally did let go I saw his eyes had become glassy and he was trying to hold down his tears back from escaping.

"Hermione, we thought we lost you." Said Ginny who finally had gained her composure.

"What are you guys talking about? Everyone who is workaholic, like myself, will eventually feel the long hours take its toll. My body was just tired. But if it will reassure you two then I promise not to overdo it next time. We better hurry out of here though, I want to surprise Ron for his birthday!" I said giving them a reassuring smile.

But instead of getting the reaction I was hoping for from the two of them, I got the same look that the doctor and healers had given me earlier.

"Hermione what date is it today and how old are you?" Said Ginny giving me a somewhat worried look and not acknowledging anything I had said.

"Well since it's my fiancé's birthday it would be March 1, 2000. And really Gin? You do know it's bad to ask a girl her age." I lightly joked but for some reason my teasing did not lighten the mood.

The tension grew so tight I thought it would snap. Ginny gave me a look I knew well, a look that said I had better get serious and answer her right now.

"I am 20 years old. Ginny? Why are you and Harry giving me that look as if I grew horns on my head?" I couldn't take their awkward stares anymore so I had to let it out and was hoping for a decent answer.

Harry cleared his throat and finally mustered enough courage to speak. "Because Hermione, it isn't March 1,2000. And you aren't 20 anymore. You are 24 years old."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What happened to me Harry?" I asked knowing well they saw my confused look.

Then it was Ginny's turn to speak. "You were attacked and obliviated."

With that I was speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone I am back with another updated chapter. Hope you guys will like it. I want to thank all the people who took time to read this. Hope you guys can review and tell me what you think so far? And of course I want to thank my friend and beta Rainsrabble for beta-ing this chapter. Enjoy! :)

I do not own anything except the plot.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

"Wait you guys are joking, right? I can't be obliviated, because I wouldn't have any memories of you. Or myself for that matter, or anyone else. Not to mention, I know for sure I am still 20 years old. I wouldn't forget my age Harry. Gin, you know me, I wouldn't." I said desperately trying to make sense of things.

Both Harry and Ginny were silent. Why were they hesitating?

These were simple questions. It felt weird waking up one day and finding out that things weren't the way you were used to.

Harry then left only to return with the doctor. I assume Harry went for the doctor because he knew me well, because he would know I needed answers and the doctor may just have that for me.

"Hermione you have been in a coma for almost 2 months. When we found you in your apartment you were bloodied up and barely breathing. It wasn't a good sight. It was awful to see your best friend sliced open by a Sectumseptra, possibly other dark spells for that matter, and almost dying. We could tell that you had fought a brave duel with whomever did that to you. Your apartment was a mess, broken walls, blood everywhere." Harry said slowly, I could see he was trying to carefully choose his words, anxious for what he was about to say next. "We think, that maybe we know, or maybe just you know, this person, who attacked you. Since you easily allowed them to come in and had tea with whoever it was. The Aurors on the case said that there was no sign of forced entry on the report. But.." Harry choked up, unable to continue.

"The tea however had a mixture of some kind of potion that gradually makes you weaker and eventually caused you to go on a coma for two months." Ginny broke in and answered for Harry who was too distraught to go on.

"Ms. Granger, we have tried our hardest with concocting a counter potion to whatever potion that was placed on your tea. And with a slight incident, which was caused by our healer in training, he accidentally created the counter potion needed to wake you up." Said the Doctor who squeezed into the conversation.

"Ok I am able to process now why all of your reactions are what they are due to me waking up from a coma but what I don't understand is what Ginny said about me being obliviated. Because doctor, if I was then I might not be able to recall anyone even myself." I said with confusion written all over my face.

"Hermione, since you are the brightest witch of our age, you were able to somehow create a shield powerful enough to block it. Unfortunately, not all of it." Harry said while avoiding eye contact.

"Due to your powerful shield against the Obliviate spell you were able to prevent all of your memories from being wiped out, and luckily for you one of our brightest doctor in training, is coming up with a possible antidote for it. All we need to do is wait and see if it'll work. The side effects are that you might get a headache from it. But all in all its a progress for the wizarding medical community." Replied the doctor happily while clapping. "Now if you will excuse me I need to check on my other patients. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ring me up from one of the healers. Good day to you three." Said the Doctor who quickly left the room.

After he left Ginny continued talking. "The down side among all this is you lost four years of your memories Hermione. But even so Harry and I will help you." Ginny comforted me by giving me a hug.

Absorbing everything is quite hard but now that my brain is working I had to ask, "Harry if I've been here for two months, for sure my hospital bill must be tremendous?"

"Oh no worries Hermione, M-" Harry was then elbowed a bit roughly by Ginny causing him to stop his sentence.

"What Harry is trying to say, Hermione, is that Harry and I have been shouldering your hospital bills." She then gave me a small smile and I knew that she was holding something back.

I felt really embarrassed by that. I didn't want to become a bother to these two. I am grateful for everything they've done for me and how fortunate I am to have them as friends. But something was still bothering me and I couldn't help but ask.

"Harry, Ginny, where's Ron?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello I am so sorry for being late to upload holidays and real life took over. Plus on the day of my birthday at Jan 5, my net got cut off because my modem had problems and needs to be replaced, so I am here at BK using wifi to be able to finally upload a chapter. Sorry for the long wait to those who are waiting. Btw I just want to ask you the next chapters after chapter 5 isn't beta-ed yet. Is it ok if I upload the non beta version? Or are you willing to wait for the beta-ed chapters? And I want to thank my beta and friend rainsrabble for beta-ing this.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

The extreme silence was deafening because neither of the two wanted to say anything. Made more obvious by their refusal to meet my eyes. I was about to speak up and ask again where was Ron until Harry finally got the courage to speak.

"He's not coming Hermione."

"And why is that Harry? He should be here, after all I am his fiancé! He should be here worrying about me!" I yelled not being able to control myself from raising my voice. It hurts knowing that your fiancé isn't here by your side to comfort you with what is happening.

I needed to feel his presence to tell me that everything is alright.

"Because Hermione, you and Ron have been over for a long time. Ever since his birthday of 2000." Whispered Ginny.

No this can't be! Ron adored me. I can still remember our comforting/romantic dates after the Battle of Hogwarts, and the dates when we graduated and started our new chapter in life. And last to say was when he proposed to me in Muggle Paris near the Eiffel Tower, where he yelled his happiness when I said yes.

This isn't happening. This is just a nightmare, right? Maybe if I go back to bed and sleep I might wake up from it. I can feel the pity filled stares Harry and Ginny are giving me and I lay back on my bed to get further away. I shut my eyes, waiting for all of this to be over, and for my real life to return to me.

Nothing happens and I reopen my eyes.

I am still laying on my hospital bed here at St. Mungo with Harry and Ginny who remained quietly by my bed, waiting for me to react.

Even though I really want to believe this was all a dream and that I was still in my denial phase, a part of me knew that I had to come to grips with the whole situation presented to me.

"Do I still have a job at least?" I asked Harry and Ginny who flinched when I finally broke the silence.

They both shook their heads making it hard for me to believe that I woke up to a time where I lost everything.

I then sat up and asked again, "Can I at least get discharged? I don't want to stay here any longer."

Before Harry could answer my question, Ginny nudged him on the stomach and then revealed her wand saying, "Muffliato!" A silencing charm and other wards so that I couldn't hear them. All I can see were their heated body language, where It seemed Ginny was yelling at Harry, and Harry conveying a frown trying very hard to get a word in edgewise.

After what seemed like an hour, but may have only been minutes, Ginny finally took down her silencing charms and other wards and they both turned to face me with a serious look. It occurred to me that whatever Harry was going to say was scripted and carefully chosen words by Ginny. It must be bad if she felt the need to intervene, so I braced myself for another bout of awful news.

"Yes, Hermione after the doctor checks on you then we can get you out of here. But because of the investigation taking place at your... uhh.. ahm.. apartment and for safety purposes you can't stay there. So Ginny and I would like it if you stayed at Grimmauld Place for a while. If you need anything Ginny and I will be glad to help." Stuttered Harry a bit making me a bit suspicious of him when he then moved closer to Ginny and held her hand.

"Wait a minute, you are living together Harry? Does Molly know?" I asked shocked, focusing on what Harry had said.

"More like married Hermione with a second baby on the way." Said Ginny who winked at me and seeing Harry's flushed face it was true.

I had missed so much!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello I am so sorry for updating late. I was expecting my modem to come in yesterday but didn't. It will arrive tomorrow hopefully so I can continue updating this and other one shots that I have been working on while I didn't have internet. Well hopefully it comes since I have been without net for **SIX DAYS**! T.T I am just thankful that I live near BK so I can use their wifi. I am so thankful to your reviews and for taking time to check my story out. Once my net is up I will continue updating this.

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee-OMG thank you for your comments and opinion. Thank you for taking time to read my first Dramione multi fic. Ok I will start uploading the unbetaed chapters as soon as possible once I get internet. And I love how you think. Let us see if you are correct. ;)**

 **HMAJID-I know its hard on Hermione but hang on there will always be a light and way in the dark tunnel for our heroine! :)**

* * *

Hermione's POV:

As Harry went out to talk to the Doctor about getting me checked to see if I was capable of being discharged today, I couldn't help but feel a bit as if I was a bit of a burden towards Ginny. Here my two best friends have tied the knot and have not just one kid, but a second baby on the way. They have dropped everything in their lives to be at my bedside and I am intruding on them.

What a great best friend I turned out to be.

I guess Ginny must have sensed what I was thinking and she hugged me saying, "Hermione Jean Granger you will never be a burden on me and Harry. Even if you said no, you know that I will not accept your answer. So, you can't deny an offer from a very hormonal pregnant woman, now can you?" When she finished her scolding, we both started laughing out loud. Yes, I definitely cannot say no to an offer like that. Especially when she puts it that way.

Before I can speak Harry comes back with my things that were brought here during my stay, placing the bag on my bed.

"Here Hermione your clothes and your wand. You can get dressed the doctor will be here in about ten minutes to check on you before they discharge you." Said Harry with a big smile on his face.

Grabbing my wand I immediately took out a jumper and jeans and the necessary undergarments that I needed and headed off to the bathroom. As I finished getting dressed I heard the doctor's voice talking to Harry so I quickly got out of the bathroom to make my presence known.

They stopped talking when they sensed me and the doctor smiled at me. "Miss Granger I will just get your vitals and say some spells using some bewitched muggle medical contraptions to check on you and you will be off." I nodded and allowed the doctor to do what he needed to do. After what felt like an hour he finally finished. "Ok your vitals and everything else shows you are healthy. But Miss Granger you will still need to have a follow up and need to continue drinking this potion. It will, well I presume help, with your memories. And I would love to monitor you with our bright doctor in training." The doctor said with eyes sparkling as if glad that he and his colleague have made a break through by using it on me.

I simply nodded and allowed him to write me the wizarding prescription. After that was taken care of he finally gave us his go signal that we were free to go. Harry being the gentleman and best friend he was, took my bags, while Ginny interlocked her arm with mine. And with that we all proceeded to get out of this dreaded room that I stayed in for two months under coma.

As we were making our way to the healer's station, I noticed a tall figure in a black suit, pale complexion, and the familiar blonde platinum hair. He was standing a few feet away from us and talking to one of the healers. Seems as if he was visiting someone judging by the bouquet of white roses near him that was placed on the counter of the healer's station. I wondered who the unfortunate person he was visiting was?

He must have sensed our presence and he looked in our direction. His grey orbs turned to meet my brown eyes, for a moment I thought I saw a look of relief, but the look quickly vanished when he looked at Harry and Ginny. I didn't know why, but for some reason I felt my heart skip a beat and the insides of my stomach were doing a somersault. I brushed the feeling away when he finally spoke and broke the silence.

"What an unpleasant sight to see. Potter and Weaselette. Her- Granger." Draco Malfoy said giving us one of his infamous sneers.

As if by instinct I had my wand out towards him." Leave us alone Malfoy we have no time for you." I said trying hard not to look at him.

Before I knew it, his figure had gotten close to me. To the point that I could get a whiff of his peppermint smell, he bent a little to be eye level with me, and placed his face on the side of mine where I felt him giving me one of his signature smirks. I was frozen to my spot. Before I could move, he tapped my wand out of my hand, causing it to flip behind me. He caught it easily and gloated for a second before he spoke.

"I could say the same." He then gave me back my wand along with the bouquet of lovely flowers, which left me stunned and speechless. He then turned to Harry and Ginny, I could tell that they were talking with their eyes, and whatever it was that they were saying they seemed to have some sort of understanding that was beyond me.

Malfoy then turned and started walking away from us but I turned my attention back to the bouquet.

"Malfoy your bouquet!" I yelled.

He didn't turn or gave me a reply he just strode away with both of his hands in his jean pockets like he used to do during our time in Hogwarts. I looked at Ginny and Harry who just shrugged it off, as if Draco Malfoy would give me a bouquet.

"Good riddance Mr. Malfoy left. He has been making a lot of snarky and annoying comments. Apparently, the person he was visiting was recently discharged. Sorry for the trouble, Mr. And Mrs. Potter and Miss. Granger." Said the girl healer named Imo.

We gave her a nod as a response, but couldn't help but laugh, having to deal with Draco Malfoy could really tire someone out. Now we started off to find a place we could legally Apparate so that we can go home to the Potter residence known as Grimmauld Place.

Ginny explained to me that my God son named James Sirius, who was 2 years old, was at the Burrows with his grandparents. Ever since little James was born he has been the apple of the eye of the Weasley clan. And frankly it felt like James lived in the Burrows rather than staying with his actual parents, which was ok for Harry and Ginny. They knew Molly and Arthur loved to take care of their grandchildren and never thought of it being a burden to them. For the mean time, it would be best that James was gone, so that Ginny can rearrange the room for the second baby, and so that she can have some rest. After all toddlers can really be a handful.

At least while I am here I can help Harry and Ginny out.


	6. Author's Note

Hello everyone its me lilkaoruangel07! Sorry this isn't an update. But I would like to tell you that I have not abandoned Dating My Present. I had a lot going on the start of 2018 one being that my internet is acting up again, going to my country, and taking care of my mom and real life practically consumed me. I don't know if there are some people still waiting for an update in this fanfic, but I hope that you will understand why I have stopped updating for a while.

I am typing up new updates but I am hoping that maybe someone with a kind heart will offer their services on being my beta? If so please pm me if interested. Again I am so sorry. Hope you guys have enjoyed reading chapters 1-5 of Dating My Present. And thank you for reading my works even though my long dramione fanfic isn't finished yet.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everyone I am back! How is everyone? I am so touched with all of the reviews. I wanted to say that the upcoming chapters that I will be posting will be un-beta! So I apologize for the BAD GRAMMAR! Please bear with me! Sorry if its short, I will be updating four chapters to make up for the long wait.

I repeat these upcoming chapters will not be BETA!

I am so sorry for the late update I have been so busy with real life. I hope with my upcoming updates can make up for the time I didn't updated.

Ditte3- Thank you for the reviews I hope you will like this one.Green Eyed Lana Lee- I am speechless with your review, such great observation and guess. Let's see if you are right haha. :)

Hmjid-Hi sis hope you will like this update :)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!

Hermione's POV

It's been a week and I am still trying to warm up to the place, I know that we've stayed here during the meetings we had for the Order, and when we hid from the Death Eaters knowing that I should of gotten used to it by now. But the part where I need to always hear that bloody painting of Sirius's mother always screaming mudblood and blood traitors and Kreacher's glare of daggers isn't as inviting as one seems.

I am amazed how Harry, and most of all Ginny, being able to stand it. Ginny told me that she was planning on burning it but Kreacher would always make some way to prevent that from happening, and Harry while he isn't thrilled with the painting he would just advise Ginny to turn a blind eye from it. Plus he added that it was one of the many things that belonged to Sirius, so even if it was annoying, he'd asked Ginny and me to accept and ignore it for his sake.

And with that we just avoided the painting the best we could, and that goes for me avoiding Kreacher the best I can. Often times I would just stare at the window looking out onto the street to see the muggle children playing, or buses and cars passing by going to their destination. But still I felt that something was missing.

I knew what it was and that was...

Me missing my fiancé Ron very much.

I would ask Ginny, since Harry was away due to his work as an Auror, what was the reason why me and Ron broke up. Because even though I have woken up to a time where I have lost four years of my memories, the strongest memories and feelings I have now is how deeply in love I am with Ron. My future and world revolved around him is what I know now. I knew that the only person that my heart yearns and beats for was Ron. And I still can't figure out how we broke so easily. As much as I have annoyed Ginny with questions, Ginny would always tell me that it wasn't her story to tell. Ginny did tell me that Ron still stayed in the same condo he used to live in before we were announced engaged. He was able to afford the condo due to the reward money we three received for defeating the most darkest wizards known in the wizarding world...Voldemort.

And because I wanted answers I would apparate to Ron's condo , when I would reach the door Ginny or Kreacher and sometimes Harry would apparate just in time before I could knock on the door and apparate me back to Grimmauld. Harry and Ginny, believe it or not, would both lecture me saying that they didn't want me to be stressed or my condition to worsen and be sent to the hospital if ever I confronted Ron.

But I couldn't help it.

I had so many questions and not much answers at all.

Until one day one of the answer of my questions was answered.

Reading the front page of the Daily Prophet I didn't realize that I was crying until I saw a tear fell on the newspaper.

There on bold letters read:

Finally off the market!Ronald Bilius Weasley, one of the Golden Trio, that helped took down the most darkest wizards of all time has finally gotten engaged. The lucky girl is his four years gf, Lavender Brown, heiress of Brown's Magical Estate Inc. It is also known that they have been classmates in Hogwarts and that ever since they have been in love. There is no specific date of when the two lovebirds have set a wedding date. It seems that the Weasley's Real Estate company will be merging with Brown's quite soon, but even so D.H.M Real Estate and Magical Entertainment Industries is still number one in both fields. Will they be able to trump over the leading company? -pls continue to page 7 of this article-

I didn't know that my heart could shatter anymore than it could possibly could.

Was this why Harry and Ginny couldn't tell me straight that the person I loved was now getting married to Lavender of all people, other than me?

I remember when we started the Weasley's Real Estate company together, it's where we provide wizards and witches a community to live in, like how muggles do. They could either live near muggles or near our kind at least it would be convenient for them to know that they could still do magic without being caught by muggles. Building this company was to help Ron try and divert his attention of the death of Fred from the war by distracting him in learning to run a business. And I couldn't believe how much the business grew. Before Ron struggled not knowing anything about it, but because I showed him the ropes and how to balance books he was able to establish it and develop it into a great company. But unfortunately for me, it won't be me who will help him, but Lavender who he is engaged with.

I don't know why but I felt a pang of sadness and jealousy knowing that I am not in Ron's future anymore.

I need to do something and this time I need to meet with Ron immediately, maybe we can still try and work things out if we talked with each other.


	8. Chapter 7

Ok I just wanted to say in advance that some may say when they read this that I made Hermione too desperate or maybe unlike herself. But I hope all of you can try to put yourselves in Hermione's shoes. Waking up one day losing your memories, even if you are as strong and orderly as Hermione, can make it difficult for her. Difficult for just anyone I should say. As the story progresses I promise we will see our feisty Hermione, but for now I hope you will be patient with my story. :) I hope you guys will like this update :)

PLS PM ME I AM HAVING A HARD TIME EDITING THIS, I FORGOT HOW TO UPLOAD ON FANFICTION WEBSITE AND THE APP, WHICH IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT. HOPEFULLY SOMEONE CAN HELP INSTRUCT ME HOW TO USE FANFICTION AGAIN. I HAVE BEEN ON HIATUS FOR ALMOST FIVE MONTHS. T.T

Favorite and Reviews are much appreciated 3

Hermione's POV

"Ron.. Ronald please open the door! I need to talk to you!" I cried while pounding on Ron's apartment for what seems like hours. I was able to escape Ginny and Kreacher, when I found out that Harry placed a tracking charm on me, the reason why they knew that I wasn't in the house at all. I was successful on being able to get rid of it and divert it to Kreacher, at least this way, they would still think that I am still in Grimmauld with them.

I know that Ron was here, if he was still the same Ron that I knew, then he would likely place his keys under the door mat if he wasn't in his apartment. And when I checked it, the dusty marking of his apartment key, was all that was left under the door mat indicating that he was home.

I couldn't help but not cry with the situation. Everyone who would probably see me and knew me, may not recognize me at all with the state I am in right now. I know that everyone knows me as being a strong young woman, besides being known as the insufferable know it all or brightest witch of our age.

But how can I be strong in this moment when I woke up from a two month coma, having feelings of my 20 year old existence, have no memories of whatsoever for the last four years, and finding out everything that I thought to be my world would be gone? If I knew this was going to hurt I would of wished that these feelings would of also been forgotten along with my other memories.

Finally I heard a click coming from Ron's apartment door, I quickly wiped my face filled with tears, and there I saw him, my best friend and fiancé... Ron. His hair a bit messy, his face shows that he matured, his physique was more definite and he looked like he grew a couple inches from the last I can remember, he was wearing one of his jumpers with a letter R on it; one of Mrs. Weasley's creation of course. He had on a black boxers and a red and gold striped socks. It looked like he just woken up. In a way I couldn't help but swallow with how fine he looked now.

But the moment Ron's eyes met mine his once sleepy gaze turned to wide eyes which then followed by a deadly glare. I knew he was surprised to see me here, probably because Harry and Ginny did say we have been over for four years, and here I am at his door steps.

"Hi." Was all I can bring myself to say since I was frozen in my spot. If looks can kill I would of probably been dead by now judging by the way Ron was staring at me.

"Granger." He said in such a husky yet dangerous tone.

"When have we ever done the last name basis Ron?" I couldn't help but ask. It's just unbelievable. Did our break up end up that badly to have him calling me by my last name? It's as if I was just a random acquaintance he bumped into with how easily my last name can be said by his lips.

"Bloody hell Granger, it's been four--or five years!" Ron yelled.

I was completely caught off guard from the way Ron responded because he has never once yelled at me like that with so much passion.

"Babe whose at the door?" Said Lavender who was only wearing I believe Ron's long sleeve, and then snaked her arm on Ron's waist. As she turned to look at me she had a surprised expression the same as Ron before he became angry all of a sudden.

"Hermione fancy seeing you after four or five years was it?" She said in her high pitched annoying tone that I didn't liked during our school days back in Hogwarts.

"I just need to talk to Ron, Lavender." I tried to avoid staring at her at all cost. Because the more I take in what I am seeing the more my heart was breaking at the sight of them together.

"Whatever you have to say to Won-Won you can tell it to me as well since I am his fiancée Hermione." She said while giving me her most plastic smile.

"Hermione just leave."

It hurts that the person you love would tell you to go.

"You heard him Hermione, leave! Before we call on the condo's bodyguards." Said Lavender who gave me an annoyed look.

"I won't leave until I talked to Ron and get some answers!" I couldn't help but raise my voice because these two were ganging up on me to leave. And before I could say anything else Lavender had called the condo's bodyguard and was now escorting me out of the building.

Why couldn't my heart also forget Ron just the way I forgot my memories?


	9. Chapter 8

Hello hopefully you guys will like this update! Sorry this chapter isn't beta-ed pls bear with me. T.T

SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR, PLEASE LOOK BEYOND IT AND JUST ENJOY THE PLOT THANK YOU! AGAIN MY APOLOGIES WITH MY GRAMMAR. IF ANYONE LIKES TO HELP BETA MY STORY PLS PM ME IF NOT THEN THATS FINE TOO HAHAHA.

REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER JUST THE CRAZY PLOT MY MIND CREATED HAHAHA

* * *

Hermione's POV

When I got back I got an earful with Ginny, luckily Harry wasn't here to gang up on me as well. After the long sermon, Ginny then convinced me to tell her everything that happened when I went to Ron's condo.

"We told you Hermione not to go to Ron's place. Ever since the break up he has been a complete arse far worst than Malfoy I might say. I have not thought of him as a brother, ever since you both split up. If I was there I wouldn't care if I used every hex in the book on him. Because that prat deserves it!" Ginny said furiously with arms crossed on her chest.

I can feel Ginny's anger towards her brother. Was our break up really that bad because the disgust on Ginny's tone of voice levels up more than I have ever experienced from the past, nothing compared to this moment, and it doesn't even come close when she found out that Ron acted like a jerk when he found out that I was Viktor Krum's date during our fourth year.

"I know Gin. But if you and Harry are going to keep me in the dark then I will try to find some answers. Even if it means begging Ron for an explanation." I paused and inhaled slowly wanting to hold back the small lump forming in my throat and the tears that wanted to spill down from my eyes. "Because Ginny." I pointed to my heart. "My heart, even if my mind tries hard to explain that things are over between me and Ron, doesn't want to give up yet. Right now my heart is beating only for Ron even if he is continuously breaking me apart, I still love him."

Ginny came closer to me and hugged me to comfort me.

"Ginny did I do something? Was he maybe unhappy that I didn't give my virginity to him? Or maybe we did it but he was unhappy with my performance in bed? Was I unfaithful? Because Ginny it hurts so much! I miss him so damn much! I thought that I had everything planned out. That my future was set with him. I miss everything about him Ginny. I know I sound so unlike myself. I am one of the golden trio who defeated the most darkest wizard of our time, I should be strong. But why is it with Ron I just easily break apart like this? Because this person I am right now I don't know who she is." I finally said to Ginny not caring of how I sound with my bold demeanor of questions and the desperate tone in my voice that was seeking answers. I just let my tears fall freely from my eyes unable to keep myself from sobbing.

"Hermione for the record you never told me anything if something happened between you and my brother, and frankly I have never been interested with Ron's or any of my brother's sexual experiences. And even if I was interested, I knew that both of you would never easily talk about it out in the open especially to me." Ginny spat while giving a look like she is going to vomit which I couldn't help but return with a small smile. "For now Hermione, just give time for yourself. I may not know the feeling of losing one's memories but I can tell you this, that its ok to break down once in a while, we are human. It's better letting it out then keeping it all bottled up inside. And my advice is cry and hate on Ron now and tomorrow you will be good as new. But seriously Hermione don't think of going back to Ron's place. You need to rest and not stress over my prat of a brother. Have you taken your potion yet?" Asked Ginny trying to change the subject and was now stroking my hair.

"Thanks Ginny. Yes I have. I think it's too strong for me. I easily get headaches, but nothing that I can't handle. But Ginny I have been resting for two months which I am getting tired off." Ginny just nodded and said,"On your next follow up we will ask the doctor to lower the dosage then." I didn't want to argue anymore about Ron. Or agree just yet about not going to see him. I know that I will just hurt myself more. But it's better to experience this pain then later so that I can open my eyes and it might help me move on.

I will admit I am easily tired, maybe due to the stress, and probably the effect of the potion. I don't know if it's working at all. But I really do want to retrieve my lost memories. It's frustrating me so much to not know what happened to me these past four years.

I know I sound like a broken record but I can't help but feel like I am missing so much about myself that I don't know if I will ever get back.

What happened to me and Ron when I knew we were both so in love back then? Did I cheat? Did he? When did we both fall out of love? These are the questions that constantly pop up in my mind.

After what seemed like hours I feel the darkness consume me and I felt myself wander off to sleep.

Here I am outside of Ron's condo because I was able to escape Kreacher again.

I know that I am an idiot coming back here, knowing very well that I might or will get hurt again, but it's better doing something than nothing.

I just realized when I was standing outside of his condo that it was made for our kind, but if any muggles would see it, they would just think of a normal condominium and everything was bewitched that if there was anything involving magic they wouldn't see it. So it's ok if they occupied it themselves knowing that it was safe and they wouldn't be caught.

I know I couldn't enter, not when Lavender made sure that the guards wouldn't let me in, by personally giving them a picture of me to keep an eye out for me. So it was quite hard to enter, I would try to apparate but the condo has an anti-apparate ward so that we wouldn't surprise or get caught by muggles.

As all my hope of getting into the condo seemed hopeless, my luck changed when there was some muggle students who were selling cookies going inside, my chance to blend in with them. I thank that I was able to get in and not spotted by the guard. But thank goodness the elevator doors closed on time before the guard could spot me. And now I was free to go to Ron's.

Finally I came back face to face at Ron's door. But the memories of the past came flooding back to me. It's funny how time flew making me and Ron drift so much apart without me knowing why.

I don't know what came over me but here I am knocking on Ron's door lightly; but still no answer. I knocked more aggressively until I could feel my fists becoming immune to the pain. Seeing that Ron wasn't answering I turned my back and just slowly slid down and my back leaning on his door.

I bit my lip trying to prevent myself from sobbing uncontrollably and just hugged my knees towards me.

Why did this happen to me? Was this how I felt back then when Ron and I broke up?

"Bloody hell Hermione!" I knew that voice anywhere and I looked up seeing Ron and I slowly stood up not breaking eye contact with him. I looked at his face which became handsome even though he matured a bit. But the once gentle and concerned look he had years ago for me were replaced by a look I didn't recognize. All I saw was him shooting daggers toward me with his deadly glare. "How did you get in here Hermione?" He hissed with a sound of bitterness in his voice.

At least he wasn't calling me by my last name. I am grateful for that. But with how he was talking to me, I realized that reality slapped me hard telling me that the love he showed me were things in the past. I am a fool for hoping with our confrontation now that things would be different guess it didn't meet my expectations.

I couldn't help but plead with him even if I sounded like a mental desperate woman begging, at least I did something. "Ron, can't you love me like you use too? Can't we go back to the way we used to be?"

Ron was taken aback with what I said; until he snapped out of it and gave me an amused look. "Hermione are you mental?"

"No Ron, I am completely sane. Can't a person, or I in the matter, just wake up one day and realize that I am still in love with you?"

"Wow! After four years?!" His voice raised with sarcasm and I could see his hands turning into fists as he looked away from me.

"Can't you see that Ron? I love you so much that it hurts."

"No you don't Hermione! You made that clear when you ch--" Ron stopped before he continued and tried to compose himself.

I couldn't stay quiet so I continued, " But I do Ron. Please remember the years we've been together and how happy we were." I said in a whisper while trying to avoid Ron's sharp gaze at me. Then Ron slowly moved towards me while I advanced back only to feel his door behind me, then his both arms were now beside my head locking me on the position.

"I am engaged, Hermione. I am getting married." He said calmly while staring intensely at my eyes.

His words cut me like a knife and were replaying over and over in my mind like a broken record. No I can't accept this. Why can't the ground open up and swallow me right now. I feel so embarrassed by telling Ron my feelings only to get rejected. If only someone would be here willing to save me, because I am falling so deep in this pool of pain.

In this moment, I didn't notice Ron who was still talking, all I could think of was this four years of me and him being over didn't I have anyone? A potential suitor or maybe a new boyfriend?

If there was how come Ginny and Harry never mention anyone? Did I even get over Ron? Was I that ugly and unlovable to not have a new love life?

Suddenly I felt pain radiating in my head causing me to get caught off balance and fall to the floor clutching on my head. The headache was more severe than the last. I blame the stupid potion for this. Why did I have to feel this now and show Ron my condition?

"Hermione!" I heard Ginny's voice rushing towards me.

I could see Ron helping me sit up and pulling me into his arm calling my name. But the pain was tremendous and I couldn't take it anymore. But before I could pass out I manage to see a blurry yet tall and pale figure wearing a black suit not far from us staring at me.

And with that I allowed the darkness to envelop me.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello everyone hope you like the updates so far! Will be looking forward to your reviews. *hides under my blanket* Go easy on me pls! I know that Draco has yet to make an appearance but all good things come when you wait patiently. Hmm I am rambling on sorry hahaha ignore me.

APOLOGIES ONCE AGAIN FOR MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES! THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO UNBETA-ED.REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT AND SOME NEW CHARACTERS THAT I MADE UP.Enjoy reading! :)

Hermione's POV

 _Where am I? As I looked around I saw myself submerged in water, I can't breathe, and it's so dark. The only lights that can be seen were the ones being emitted by the moon's light from above. As I look to my left I see a male figure's back turned towards me. All I can think of this moment is I need to get to him and bring him and myself to the surface. I swam towards the person who is clearly unconscious, for he wasn't moving and I took his arm dragging him up to the surface not bothering to look at his face, because the only thing that kept me going was that we needed to survive. I don't want to feel those emotions that I felt during the war and seeing people die._

 _I couldn't shake the feeling but somewhere within I felt as if I knew this person I was trying to save._

 _But who?_

 _As I reached the surface I gasped and let the air course through my deprived lungs. I looked around and I saw that we were too far from shore and I was lacking the strength to swim. I tried to muster enough strength and focus to apparate myself and this person out of our impending doom. Finally I was able to apparate us to the closest shore. I couldn't clearly see him, due to the little light being provided by the moon. As I got closer to check on him I didn't feel him breathing and couldn't feel any pulse._

 _I did the only thing that I was glad my parents taught me, which was doing the muggle's way of CPR, in cases of emergencies. I was now kneeling towards the unconscious male in front of me, taking a deep breath, and locked my fingers together and placed it on the part of his chest needed to compress. I started the compression and after I completed that placed my ear next to his mouth trying to feel for his breathing but to no avail. I then tilted his head to allow a patent airway once I did mouth to mouth on him. I did this for what seemed like hours._

 _"PLEASE, PLEASE! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I yelled while compressing with more force I could muster._

 _Still no response._

 _"WAKE UP! PLEASE!!"_

 _Then I heard him cough up the water and I immediately looked at him. Happy that he was moving and alive. I couldn't fight back the tears that demanded to fall from my eyes. I sobbed loudly not caring that I was loud and a reck and was consumed with so much mixed emotions._

 _"I deserve to die."_

 _I stopped from my break out when I heard him speak._

 _It was only four words, but despite those four words that easily slipped out of his lips, caused myself to be frozen to place. These words came from a man who I knew and was broken, that if I said anything else without thinking might possibly be damaged beyond repair. But even so inside I knew that he wants to be saved. The way he said it may convince others that he has lost all hope of living and determined to end it all today. I, however, see the opposite because I knew this is his cry for help; even if he denies it. But no I wouldn't give him any satisfaction because he did NOT deserve to die! No one deserves to die!_

 _"Everyone is entitled to a second chance." I blurted without thinking._

 _There was a long pause of silence until I saw him placing his right arm over his eyes, even though I had blurry vision due to my tears, I knew he was smirking. Then he surprised me when he started to laugh knowing full well his intentions was to hide the tears he was shielding._

 _That's when I knew my words were the trigger for hope to him._

 _Seeing this person like this who was so fragile and vulnerable was heart wrenching. For whatever reason I felt I needed to lay beside him and hug him, to allow him to know that he too, like every other person in the world was granted redemption for their mistakes._

 _Dream Ends_

Before I could lie down next to him, and remove his arm to see what he looked like,I woke up to find myself staring at a familiar white ceiling. I turned my head to the sides to see the familiar white walls with the annoying beeping coming from the medical muggle contraptions. I was back in St. Mungo's. In the depths of my mind I felt as if that wasn't a dream. Maybe something from my past?

It's a bit weird that I had to pass out from an awful headache just to suddenly dream of something that might of happened in my past. What's stranger is the thought of how much mixed emotions I am feeling right now just thinking of that guy who I saved in my dream.

I looked at the corner to see three figures grouped together which were Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I assume that they didn't feel me stirring because they were deep into their bickering that were done through whispers. Probably trying hard not to wake me up.

I cleared my throat to get their attention and the three stopped what they were doing and turned to face me. I can see their relieve faces. Except for Ron who immediately changed his expression into something I couldn't read.

"I didn't k-know." Stuttered Ron who looked like he was loss at words.

I felt like I was being pitied but it was better than Ron being mad at me. I just gave him a small smile as my response of saying that everything was good between us.

"Now Ronald get out! Hermione needs to get some rest and away from the negativity and stress you are great to cause." Said Ginny who was now pushing Ron away in which Ron was protesting to leaving. But in a way I am glad that he left. Because the more that he was here the more I feel awkward and just want to crawl into a corner and cry my eyes out due to our recent confrontation. I didn't want to be pitied by him now that he knows about my memory loss.

Ginny and Harry gave me time for myself to think. And all I can say is that I need to get myself together. I need to stop. I am not a teenager anymore to have such unstable feelings.

First things first I need to get a job to divert my attention away from my problems.


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione's POV

I was discharged after two days, since my assigned Doctor had to run more tests on me, and had to test out if there were other side effects of the potion that needed to assess for. But it was weird though when I told him about the painful headache I experienced with his potion, I didn't expect on the next day he would be sporting a black eye and wasn't himself. He practically snapped at me when I greeted him hello, which he apologized soon after he realized what he did.

I also found out however why he was so smug and overconfident on what he was doing, typical Slytherin traits of course. His reason for his appearance and action, was that It seems my doctor and that "brilliant doctor to be or wannabe" he kept ranting about, had some kind of argument that turned a bit violent at the end. Guess their prides couldn't handle failure well due to their said potion. And so it clearly was written on my doctor's face, that he was a bit frustrated to know that there was some glitches towards the potion he was boasting about, that could help with patients who were obliviated. And because of it he finally agreed to lower the dosage and apologized for the outcome that came too with the potions side effects and would try to work on it.

I didn't want to tell him that I think it is working, due to that day when I woke up dreaming something of my past, to save seeing his smug face. But ever since that day I had dreamless nights. I don't know if I want to dream of anything after that, not for a while that is. That dream, quite frankly, was very intense for me. And I still couldn't shake the feeling that if I wasn't there at that time, that person who I tried to save, he might off--

"Hermione you ok?" Said a concerned looking Ginny who interrupted my train of thoughts. I simply nodded at the beautiful red head in front of me who was rubbing her slightly showing belly bump.

"But seriously Hermione pay attention. I knew you weren't listening to me." Ginny said with her hands on her hips giving me such a serious look. One that resembled her mother. I chuckled at the thought, if I said it aloud, Ginny would of given me her deadly glare. Knowing that she wouldn't want to be compared to her mom in that department.

Today was the day I would find myself a job. It's the least I could do to be able to move out and to become less of a burden to Harry and Ginny. After all I have intruded long enough on the happy couple. I didn't need a hint to know that they needed their alone time as well.

Back on topic what I could remember before I was caught up with my thoughts was that Ginny was explaining to me how to use a Witz Tech Laptop. Apparently the wizarding world was slowly adapting some of the muggle contraptions, but with a hint of magic of course. Ginny told me that it may have some features similar to the muggle laptop, but this however was a bit different. Noticing that Ginny was giving me the-stop-daydreaming-look I turned my attention towards her.

"Ok now that you are set on listening to me I will now continue." She paused eyeing towards me to see if she had my full attention. Once she was satisfied that I was focused on her she continued. "Nowadays Witz Tech has become essential to all of us witches and wizards who after they graduate can search for a job, it saves time having to wait in line in the Ministry or other wizarding jobs to submit your resume. Unlike the muggle's laptop which you can type in your password when you open it up to start your browsing, the Witz Tech is different. If ever you lose the Witz Tech laptop during trips to muggle's territories it will still look and feature a normal laptop that muggles are accustomed too, plus it is charmed to do so to not be caught. With the Witz Tech your wand is what serves to be your password, and since our wands are all unique with how different each wands are manufactured, it has been saved in the Witz Tech Ollivander's central storage of which witch or wizard the wand belongs too. Yes I know Ollivander's upgraded as well to accommodate with the times. Now all you need to do is point your wand towards the Witz Tech and say I, your full name, wish to use you. And automatically it will open up. Have any questions so far Hermione?"

"I see. And yes Ginny I was wondering what if someone stole my wand, knew my name, and did what you said would they be able to open my profile?" I asked.

"Good question. But no they cannot. Because of the magical bond of the said witch and wizard towards their wand the Witz Tech would know whether the person holding the said wand is the real owner or not. At least, unlike the muggle world, which I heard from Harry prevents others to hack you."

After what seemed like hours of discussing I finally got the hang of using the Witz Tech. And like Ginny said it was entirely different from the laptop that I had encountered. Unlike the muggle laptop which also searches for a job, and you send your resume, you have to wait for quite a while to know whether you will get an interview or accepted. But the Witz Tech once you submit your resume they will automatically tell you whether you are accepted or denied.

But unfortunately for me I did not have any luck at all. Everyone knew me as 1/3 of the Golden Trio and due to my credentials I possessed, even though it pained most of the employers that they wanted to accept me due to my status and all, I was too overqualified. That was all their reasons, but whenever the employers would magically pop up and talk to me their eyes tells me that there was a different reason. Even though I tried to ask them about it they would cut me off and bid me good day.

I even tried applying for the Ministry of Magic law enforcement to become an Auror and St. Mungo, but apparently requirements and trainings changed. I needed to wait a specific time slot to open before I could be accepted due to many witches and wizards who have been chosen for trainings. Harry have already consulted Kingsley and even though he really wanted to help by giving his secretary's job to me, due to his position, I knew he didn't want to seem like a guy who would abuse his power to get me a job position.

Which I respected his professionalism by.

I was about to give up when I had received 2 emails. It was weird because I just set up my account so no one would really know I was that active on the Witz Web.

I opened the first email that was addressed from D.H.M. I remember reading on the Daily Prophet that this was one of the company that Ron was competing against in the same field of business. I read the content only to be flabbergasted to see it say that I was accepted and hired as a personal book keeper for the company.

Now this was strange, I had no intentions on even applying towards this company because, one I didn't know who owned it and second I didn't want to work in the same field that would remind me of Ron; because I clearly wanted to move on. And lastly it said that I can start anytime I wanted. It even gave me an attachment of all the benefits I would receive, and what gets stranger is that I can come in or not come to work, but still get paid and provide a lodging for me if I wanted along with all the full benefits a regular D.H.M employee would have. I don't know how they can immediately decide that I was accepted but at least I am thankful that someone out there gave me a job. But I still wanted to earn the position on my own and work hard for these said benefits. I couldn't help but sigh because this feels too good to be true. But I will think about it. I will just look over D.H.M and research about them later.

Moving on to the second email I was dumbfounded and had my mouth opened and just completely shocked to know who the sender was. The email was from Weasley's Real Estate Company informing me that I was accepted as a personal secretary of Ronald himself, and that I can start anytime I want. It had contents saying that even if I did or didn't go to my workplace I would still be compensated and given the same exact benefits as the employees working in Ron's company. I also saw another attachment and it was a short letter coming from Ron saying that:

 **I heard from Harry.** **Ron**

I don't know what Ron is thinking, but this is definitely not helping me move on, and to be frank I am having a huge headache because of this.

 **A/N: Hope you guys like the update. Sorry for the wrong grammar. I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe. Hope to hear from you guys :)**


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own anything, and I am so sorry if this chapter is not beta-ed. Again sorry! T.T

Hermione's POV

After a week had gone by since I received those emails, I was contemplating whether I would tell Harry and Ginny about it, and what I have decided to do. And I don't know whether Harry and Ginny would agree to what I have come up with. Hopefully they will support me on it.

I had used the Witz Tech laptop two days ago and I tried searching for D.H.M and luckily they had a website about it. Apparently it had about 500 branches and was still building more. It was earning not just billions of galleons but also billions of pounds; muggle money. No wonder it was the leading wizarding empire in the world. And not just that, apparently the reason why it's so huge, is that it had also dealt some business within the muggle communities with helping find good realty for muggles. I tried researching about the founder of D.H.M but failed. You need to be an employee to have access to that section on the homepage, and since I haven't sent out an owl or email about my decision, I was not qualified to access it yet. But whoever this person is, who owns this company, must be a muggle born to allow business with muggles.

I doubt it would be pure bloods.

Based on experience with some pure blood family, like the Malfoy's, would have difficulty associating with muggle born; what more muggles?

But I was still suspicious over the email that D.H.M sent me. I mean I know Ron did it because Harry went behind my back and told him, while also because he felt he needed to pity me. But what's the real reason D.H.M is giving me such a too good offer? If I was a desperate idiot I might of grabbed it, but it just doesn't make sense, that this huge leading company in the wizarding world would want me handling their books as if they actually trusted my capabilities. It was like they were giving me ultimate power over their company. I know I am a good person and wouldn't do anything, but how would they know that?

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my stomach growl indicating that I am hungry. Who knew thinking so much like this could make one famished.

I headed towards the kitchen to see Ginny already whipping out food with the help of magic of course. I guess she too must be hungry, well both her and the baby that is. Ginny must of felt my presence because she looked at me and smile while tasting her creation. The smell of what she cooked was divine to one's senses making me even hungrier than I already am.

"Hermione be a dear and set up the table. I will just need to wait two more minutes till this finish." Said Ginny who was now busy stirring the food she was making. I simply nodded as a response and went to the dining room table to fix the table. It was only me and Ginny for today, since Harry would be coming home around dinner time. As I fixed the plates and utensils needed I saw Kreacher with the help of my peripheral vision, who was muttering to himself.

I heard him say "filthy mudblood" and when he knew I heard it he smirked and then left to do other chores for the house. I know that I made and support S.P.E.W but when it's Kreacher I often think how it won't apply to him. Seeing how closed off his mind is and his personality. But I know that it was because he had served the Blacks, one of the pure blooded family, against muggles so I can't really blame him for also adapting their beliefs.

"Here finished and I must say I am starving." Said Ginny who had all of the food levitated towards the table. She made spaghetti and her special sauce for it. I really needed to know her secret recipe for it since its to die for. And without another word Ginny and I started eating. I decided that after we ate I will tell her. After all we were too busy eating to even try talking. It felt as if we hadn't eaten in days with how silent we were and just focused on our spaghetti.

"So how is the job hunting coming along?" Ginny said breaking the silence between us. I couldn't help but see a glint of mirth in her eyes when she was asking this question. It was like she already knew the answer and just waiting for me to show my reaction and spill her the details. Typical Ginny.

I took a drink first trying to delay talking and trying to think how I should respond to her question. But before I could answer we saw that Harry had apparated into the dining room.

"Harry! I thought you would be back for later?" Ginny said while moving closer to Harry to give him a hug.

Harry hugged Ginny back. "I finished early. Kingsley said I should take a vacation and go home to spend time with my beautiful wife." Ginny playfully slapped Harry's arm lightly and giggled. "Well I should owl him and say my gratitude for allowing me to have time with my husband. And Harry I am already your wife no need to use your charms on me." Ginny said giving a playful smirk.

"It's my charms and sweetness that landed me to have such a beautiful wife in the first place." Harry said who then kissed Ginny on the forehead.

When Harry and Ginny were together, you would see two people so consumed in their own world, that they tend to forget the people around them. It was like watching one of those muggle romantic novels I have read come to life. Harry and Ginny just fit each other perfectly.

How I wish I can also be lucky enough to experience this kind of love with someone.

"Hermione you aren't going to give me a hug?" Harry said who was now spreading his arms and waiting for me to embrace him. I rolled my eyes and immediately embraced my best friend.

I may not be lucky in love, but at least I am lucky with having best friends that care for me, enough to take in under their wings.

"Wow Ginny's special spaghetti dish, man am I starving. If you guys only knew how tiring hunting for nargles are. Kingsley is such a softy, especially when it comes to Luna, he and basically all of us assigned in the task can't say no to Luna. It's impossible if she flashes you those cute puppy dog eyes and dreamy voice." Harry said while shaking his head to the sides slowly with a smile on his face.

While Ginny and I looked at each other and couldn't contain our laughter. Luna and her Nargles, at least I know that something's never changes. But knowing Harry that's just his way to start up a conversation, knowing that his Auror job is far more serious than trying to find Nargles.

"Harry Potter did you just mention how cute another woman is in front of me?" Ginny asked while giving Harry a deadly glare. Harry who was suppose to take a bite of spaghetti stopped midway and dropped his fork with his mouth still open.

This was truly an idyllic moment to be in on how Harry will get out of this one. I couldn't help but giggle. Until I see Harry scooping Ginny in his arms and looking at her with those eyes that only longed and loved Ginny. "I only said a description of Luna, but the only woman that holds my heart, the only woman that is beautiful for me, will always be you Ginevra Weasley Potter. With you I am the most luckiest man in the world because you chose to love me and be the mother of my children. And without you I am nothing, I love you Ginny."

Ginny's cheeks was now resembling the color of her hair and she gave Harry a sweet genuine smile while touching her hand on Harry's cheek. "I know Harry I was just joking. I love you too. And I too am the most luckiest woman to have you as a husband and the father of our children."

I didn't want to be a mood killer, but the more I see their cute moment, the more I realize I am so out of place and have the feeling of being forever alone.

I decided to cleared my throat to get their attention, and I guess they got the message because Harry then returned to eating, while Ginny went to retrieve more spaghetti for Harry.

"So what were you girls talking about before I dropped in?" Said Harry who then took a bite of his spaghetti. As he said that Ginny just got back from the kitchen and placed the spaghetti on the table. "I was asking and well waiting for Hermione's reply on how her job hunting was coming along Harry."

Then Harry and Ginny both looked at me and, I guess it's now or never, I have to tell them.

A/N: Hello littlekaoruangel here so sorry if this feels like a filler but don't worry it won't be long until we get to the juicy parts. I am so sorry if I haven't been updating but I will make it up to you guys by uploading three chapters so brace yourself we are almost there.. well maybe.. *does evil smile* Everything will come along and you guys will understand why these things will happen. I promise this is a Dramione.

Loves and Comments will be appreciated :)


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot. Sorry for this for not being beta-ed! Pls be gentle.

Hermione's POV

I took a deep breathe and mustering my Gryffindor courage I began, "Well I got two job offerings, of two wizarding companies that are both related in the same field." I could see Ginny encouraging me to keep going while Harry was focused on me. I didn't know how to continue this, because I wasn't quite ready to get Harry and Ginny's reaction yet, but I couldn't keep my decision from them forever because they will eventually find out. And I needed to start with telling them about Ron's job offer first at least saying the bad news first would be better than putting it off for last.

"The first email was from Ron, he wants me to be his personal secretary, and he said that I could start whenever. It also said that I can go or not go to work, but even so I will still be compensated. He even provided me a full attachment of benefits a normal employee in his company would be given too. I mean I know it has to do with the fact that I am also one of the stock holders for Ron's company that's why he has given me such a position." I stopped talking when I noticed that Ginny's right eye was twitching and her hands were balled into fists and waited for her reaction.

"HAS RON GONE MENTAL?! MY BROTHER IS SUCH A PRAT! YES ITS A KIND OFFER IF IT WAS MEANT FOR SOMEONE ELSE, BUT DIDN'T HE THINK OF WHAT YOU WOULD FEEL!! AFTER ALL THE BOTH OF YOU DIDN'T HAVE A GREAT BREAK UP, AND OBVIOUSLY HE ISN'T THINKING, AND IF BROWN FOUND OUT THEN EVERYTHING WILL BECOME CHAOTIC!" Yelled Ginny who now pounded the table with her hands.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and stroked it with his thumb trying to calm his pregnant and very hormonal wife. "Love, maybe this is Ron's way of getting closure with Hermione. Just think of it. Maybe now they can work things out and become friends again."

"Harry Potter if I found out that you were the one who talked to Ron to giving Hermione a job you can forget sleeping in the bedroom with me." Ginny said while scowling at Harry.

If this wasn't such an intense moment I would of laughed hard with the guilty expression Harry has plastered on his face, knowing full well he did talk to Ron about me trying to find a job. Of course any normal husband wouldn't want to be kicked out of his bedroom by his wife. It really is quite uncomfortable lying on a sofa though.

"Ginny, love, remember Hermione still has one more job offering." Said Harry who was now placing his hand into a circle motion behind Ginny's back trying to comfort her. But seeing as Ginny just scooted farther away from Harry, he gave a heavy sigh and poured her and himself some water.

"So tell us the second job offer." Ginny said hesitating whether to drink the water that Harry poured for her.

"Well D.H.M emailed me saying that they wanted me to be their personal book keeper. Strange though they offered me the same conditions as Ronald." I simply said but I didn't expect both Harry and Ginny's reaction when I finished.

You see when I just about finished saying that I got accepted into D.H.M, both of them were drinking their water, to eventually spit it out or choke. I guess they didn't expect that I would be getting an offer from one of the top wizarding company of the world?

"Bloody hell D.H.M?" Said Harry who looked so stunned.

"Harry did you?" Questioned a glaring Ginny.

"NO! I had no idea. I am completely out of this. I may admit about Ron's case but D.H.M that is entirely out of the question." Defended Harry towards his angry wife.

"I thought that we--" said Ginny cutting of whatever she was about to say.

"Had an understanding, that's what I thought too." Continued Harry who was now showing beaded sweats on his forehead.

I was left in the dark because my two best friends had an understanding about something that I didn't know about. And the feeling is quite annoying.

"Care to explain you two? Don't leave me hanging."

Ginny gave Harry the look of -do-not-talk-I-will-handle-this and so I turned my attention towards Ginny.

Ginny let out a heavy sigh and said, "I am guessing our reaction has been a little off right Hermione? Well we never expected that Ron would send you an email and that goes for D.H.M. The reason why we acted the way we did is because D.H.M and Ron's company oftentimes have events requiring both parties to attend too. And because we know that you haven't completely moved on over Ronald, we didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. Harry and I wouldn't want to encourage you to take D.H.M's offer until you feel you have settled things with your feelings. We are only looking out for you."

I couldn't help but feel touched with how Harry and Ginny always thought about me and my feelings. I can't shake the thought of how fortunate I am to have these wonderful people in my life. I hugged them both and couldn't stop the tears that betrayed me by falling on my cheeks. Harry and Ginny hugged me back and comforting me saying that whatever I decide they would support me but just think of the ups and downs on it.

After wiping my tears and getting myself together I decided to tell Harry and Ginny my decision.

"Harry, Ginny, I have decided to work for Ron."

I took in their reactions, looking at Ginny who had a smile was now replaced with her lips being straightened,and giving a face that I couldn't read. While Harry just gave me a half smile encouraging me to continue on.

"Harry is right Ginny. I need to return the friendship Ron and I had, after all we've been through its only right. It's also what I think I need Ginny. Call me a masochist but the only way for this," I pointed to my heart and paused trying to swallow back the lump that had formed. "To completely get over him is if I work together with him. At least I know it's really over between us. Plus I don't want people to think that I still have some grudge on him that would break the golden trio's friendship. And besides if things get out of hand I can switch over to D.H.M."

Ginny frowned but I heard her mutter something about choosing D.H.M instead of Ron, while Harry came over to give me an embrace.

"We will support you no matter what you decide Hermione. We are behind you 100 percent of the way right Ginny?" Harry said reassuringly. Ginny just nodded while giving me a half smile.

I simply nodded as a response until Ginny said, "So have you decided when you will start?"

I looked at Ginny warmly knowing that it might of been hard for her to accept my decision and so I simply said..

"I will start next week."

A/N: Hello littlekaoruangel here sorry if it feels like it's dragging too long. And yes I know that Hermione should of chose D.H.M or something else besides working for Ron, but things are gonna shake up soon maybe? Who knows Ron and Hermione might finally become friends again or maybe not? But either way stay tune I promise I won't let you guys down. There will be a reason for everything and patience is key wahahaha..

Love and Comment pls.. :)


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry up to here it will be unbeta-ed for the next chapters it will be. Hope you guys will like it

Hermione's POV

After five days have passed by, since I announced the decision I have made to Harry and Ginny, Ginny was now determined to get me shopping for new clothes. It is now a Saturday morning, just two more days, until I start working in the Weasley's Real Estate Company.

And because I was going to be Ron's personal secretary, in Ginny's words 'I must look the part so the wanker could see what he's lost.' I couldn't help but give a small chuckle with Ginny's choice for words. Ginny for one didn't want to shop in the wizarding world for clothes, ever since she saw a muggle magazine about fashion, she has been craving to go to muggle Paris and shop for clothes. I couldn't prevent myself from eye rolling. Clearly Ronald had specifically said so, in his email attachment he sent, I could wear anything that seems comfortable and to my liking. Unfortunately for me, it feels as if Ginny was the one excited to buy clothes for work, unlike me who preferred to just use my jeans and jumpers.

Harry decided to bail on our shopping spree and gave Ginny the money needed to shop. He went to the Burrow to spend time with his son James, and also visit Andromeda and Teddy, due to his busy schedule he wasn't able to see them as often as he promised them too.

Ginny who took my hand then apparated us to a clear view where muggles couldn't see us, and now we were in the grounds of muggle Paris, free to shop the whole day to Ginny's amusement. We went to the muggle malls and seeing Ginny's eyes lit up, I assume it is her first time, I remember going here with my parents often but only to eat or go to the book shops;rather than shop for clothes.

For the first few hours we have window shopped in some clothing stores that Ginny dragged me into. We, or should I say Ginny was struck in amazement, in a store called Forever 21. It had all the dresses and other clothing that fit Ginny's style. And before I knew it she was already trying some on. As she stepped out of the fitting room I was stunned at her beauty. She was wearing a black peplum hem minidress, which showed off and hugged Ginny's sexy curves, even though she was five months pregnant with that dress on; no one would of believed she was.

"You look hot! Harry might not wait long and probably be expecting baby number three, if he saw you on that dress Ginny." I excitedly said while Ginny crossed her arms and mischievously smirked. "That's what I plan to do Hermione so that he won't look at other girls."

We both laughed at the thought and looked around some more until Ginny was satisfied with the things she found and bought, She even bought some for me even though I discouraged her too, but my best friend Ginny, is always one to be stubborn

We both laughed at the thought and looked around some more until Ginny was satisfied with the things she found and bought, She even bought some for me even though I discouraged her too, but my best friend Ginny, is always one to be stubborn. After we have finished browsing Forever 21 and placing our things in our bag, which was enchanted to carry numerous things, unlike a normal bag would do, Ginny once more dragged me to another store.

As we were browsing the store, yet again, Ginny looked at her watch and said, "Hermione I forgot Harry asked me to buy a present for Teddy and Amdromeda, which he will give tomorrow, is it ok if I leave you here for a moment? I will come back, once I buy a toy for Teddy, and maybe chocolates and wine for Andromeda. I promise I won't be long."

"Sure Ginny take your time I will be here waiting for you, and if you aren't back until 12pm, you will find me in the food court." I said and Ginny flashed me an apologetic smile and rushed off leaving me alone in this clothing store. As I was roaming around I heard a couple debating about something, but what was strange, was that their voices were familiar. I shook the thought that it could be Ron and Lavender, I mean come on, why would they come here to shop in a muggle store? That would be unlikely.

"Won-won what do you think? Do I look good in this dress or on this one?" Said the high pitch annoying voice that I know as Lavender Brown. I looked at their direction seeing Ron's bored expression as he just pointed lazily to one of the dresses Lavender chose. Lavender looked at the dress Ron chose and she squealed then kissed Ron on the lips, "Oh Won-won you have good taste. I love you!" I just want to add that the dresses she chose was one that showed too much skin and cleavage and so short, to even be called a dress, one that would make mothers scream of disapproval for this girl to be their daughter-in-law.

And before I knew it, I didn't noticed that I was leaning too closely on one of the rack of clothes; due to my stupidity and curiosity on their conversation which I cursed myself for...

I and the clothes rack fell.

A/N: I know short and a bit of a cliff hanger but I hope you guys liked it. I hope you guys like the chapters I have posted up. Wonder what will happen will Hermione be found out by Ron and Lavender? Stay tune on the next update. :) Btw you guys are awesome! This is my gift to all of you guys because I have been late in updating due to RL.

And here I thought it would be boring and no one would read it. But you guys exceeded my expectations. Stay tune for the next update.

VOTE AND COMMENT PLS THANKS. :)


	15. Chapter 14

Hermione's POV

I wish that the ground below me would open up and swallow me, to at least avoid the attention I was getting, not by the on lookers; but by Lavender and Ron. Why didn't I think of placing a disillusionment spell before I eavesdropped? Way to go Hermione, and you were called the brightest witch of your generation. I looked towards Ron and Lavender, it was clear on Lavender that she was not amused while Ron had a poker face on. It still wasn't clear to me how Ron could of changed. He wasn't one to hide his emotions well let alone produce an emotionless reaction. I even thought that he would probably be having a fit and be the first one to say something, like he used to do when we were in Hogwarts, but no instead it was Lavender who started the conversation. Quite plastic as ever I might add.

Lavender offered her hand to help me up, and because of the on lookers who were still eyeing us, I took it."Oh Hermione what are you doing here? Shopping as well?" She asked then continued. "Or stalking?" She chuckled as if she was saying a random joke. I couldn't help but feel my blood boil, and regretting taking up Ginny's offer to go shopping. I should of just stayed home and stayed contented with my clothes; than running into an annoying Lavender Brown.

"Lav-lav just drop it." Ron said. Plastered on his face was a person whose lips straightened and didn't like the joke that Lavender commented towards me.

Lavender raised both of her hands up stating that she surrendered but knowing her she wouldn't just stop there. "Won-Won I was just kidding! Don't be so uptight. Knowing Hermione she has better things to do than that. And besides you guys are friends. Past is past letting bygones be bygones right Hermione?" Funny how she had to emphasize her words when saying friends wanting to see some reaction from me but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction. I also noticed that Lavender said this by means of widening her eyes and looking straight at me with her fake smile painted on her face.

I knew that this was her way of telling me to agree and go along with what she's saying.

"Yes Lavender it was a long time...But it felt as if it was only yes--"

"Hermione don't start." Ron said interrupting what I was going to say.

But I didn't listen to Ron and so I continued, " It only felt like yesterday when we were all back in Hogwarts as students, we were all together studying side by side, always seeing each other in the common room or Great Hall. The place where each students had their secret crushes and flings. I remember when I had a crush and was denying myself I was in love with an imbecile. Those were the days of being an adolescent right? Haha oh I am sorry if I am rambling on. I think I should get going." I placed a fake smile the best I could and said my good byes, leaving the two looking dumbfounded.

I quickly got out of the store and walked further away to wherever, just as long as it was far away from Ron and Lavender. As I saw that I gotten far enough I slowed down to catch my breath. I felt so suffocated and having all these mixed up emotions, seeing Ron and Lavender together was one thing, but confronting them in that kind of situation was too intense for me. Please tears don't betray me now. We don't want Ginny to see us look like a mess.

I promise myself that I will get over these feelings.

I will.

But when?

I looked at my wrist watch and saw that it was 12pm maybe Ginny was already in the food court waiting for me. After 15 minutes of walking and getting off the escalator I reached my destination. I searched around for a familiar red head but alas I didn't see Ginny.

I guess she still isn't done choosing her gifts for Teddy and Andromeda.

As I was looking around suddenly I heard and felt flashes from a camera. I didn't know what was happening, because it felt continuous with that annoying clicking sound, coming from the camera being so emphasized in my ears. And within minutes I felt pain surging through my head again, the same pain I felt that day when I was in Ron's apartment. I thought the Doctor did something to lessen the side effects of this blasted potion.

I couldn't take it anymore I clutched my head and closed my eyes, I was mentally seething, that once this is over I am going to make my Doctor's unharmed eye meet my fist to match the black eye on his other eye. Then out of no where a scene flashed before my eyes, I was walking ahead and holding hands with someone I couldn't determine who because his face was blurred. I was laughing while I felt the person with me was groaning about something. I was leading the person I was with to a photo booth. Then the scene changed in which we were posing, and what shocked me was that on the last pose, I turn my head laughing next to the guy sitting next to me; and before I knew it he kissed me. I can't explain it but in that moment I felt so happy.

The flashbacks that my mind gave me ended, but the pain was becoming less bearable. I couldn't help the tears I was holding back earlier flow from my eyes, from the pain I was feeling. Then I felt all my strength vanishing, even my knees were becoming weak, making me want to fall on the floor. I was waiting for the impact but was stunned that something was supporting me.

I felt strong arms embracing me and keeping me upright. My face was facing his chest, and I could feel and hear his heart beating so fast from his muscular and strong chest, providing warmth and safety he was radiating which was so relaxing. But for some reason I felt a surge of electricity coarse through my skin with this person's touch. And in some weird way, my headache was lessening and becoming bearable.

I couldn't help but feel my cheeks turn red knowing someone was hugging me.

No erase. I need to calm down.

This is no time to getting cozy. Despite his helping attitude I have no clue what this person's intentions could be, for all I know he might be a pervert.

When I finally felt better and calm I was determined to look up on whoever this guy was who helped me so I could properly say thank you, and if he was a pervert for his junior to meet my knee. I mean come on it's kind of embarrassing to be hugged by a complete stranger in front of so many on lookers.

As I raised my head, I couldn't help but gasp, I completely take back what I said on thanking the person.

What I meant to say was that my fist was already acquainted with his face and would probably satisfy me if I punched him again. That is if he provokes me.

Which he excels in.

So to introduce the person right in front of me stood the familiar blonde with his deep blue-gray eyes, with a smug smirk plastered on his face, staring at me so intensely...

The one and only Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Hello everyone littlekaoruangel here sorry if I am taking a while to update I have been so busy with taking care of my mom. Even though I want to update continuously I am having a hard time concentrating because of my situation. I hope you guys will understand if I update super slow, just until my mom gets better, till then it might take me a while. So I am sorry in advance.

Man who here is starting to hate Lavender? Coz I know I am hahaha. So now finally a Draco and Hermione moment who here felt giddy when that happened? I know I did! I know it's such a slow pace but soon everything will fall to place. I promise.

Thank you to my beta rainsrabble..


End file.
